Récits de survivants
by Penful
Summary: En Amérique, la ville de Weirdon Valley est envahie par des zombies. Un groupe d'humain essaient de survivre par tout les moyens et décident de changer de ville. Oui mais, seront-ils en sécurité ? La maladie se répand. Voici leurs aventures contées par deux femmes du groupe.


_Première histoire postée, co-écrite avec ma soeur, si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas :)_

_Pdv d'une survivante, nom inconnu pour l'instant :_

C'est une bourgade d'Amérique du nord nommée Weirdon Valley, pour le reste des Etats-Unis, elle peut paraitre tout à fait normale, une ville comme toutes les autres. Oui mais voilà depuis quelques temps cette ville est envahie par des monstres. Des créatures, autrefois humaines, morte puis ressuscité. Celles-ci sont dotées de peu d'intelligence, en faite elles savent faire peu de chose : grogner, déambuler, mais surtout manger ceux qui respirent toujours. C'est-à dire nous. Cette situation a commencée il y a environ deux mois. On ne sait toujours pas sa source, alors on élabore chacun nos propres théorie. Pour June ce serait une sorte de nouvelle maladie qui serait à l'origine de ce phénomène. Pour moi, ce serait plutôt une expérience pharmaceutique qui aurait mal tournée : on cherche comment empêcher la mort ou comment ressusciter puis un cadavre arrive à s'échapper, en grignotant pas mal de médecin qui deviendront comme lui , puis va en ville et tue ou contamine tout le monde. Jefferson lui, à la certitude que c'est un plan du gouvernement, qu'il essaierait de trouver une nouvelle arme pour la guerre. J'espère qu'il a tord, parce que si l'état s'en sert alors cette saloperie contaminera le monde entier et on sera tous foutu. Remarque, moi et tout les habitants encore vivants de cette ville le sommes déjà. Au début de l'épidémie, on ne se rendait compte de rien, on rapportait juste des cas de maladies non répertoriée auquel on n'avait pas de remède. Puis les cadavres se sont multipliés, on parlait de meurtre, de cannibalisme.. J'ai seulement réalisé ce qu'il se passait deux semaines après les premiers cas, quand j'ai vu ma voisine morte depuis deux jours déguster son mari. Ouai c'était pas beau à voir et légèrement traumatisant, malheureusement pour nous maintenant c'est la routine. Nous, C'est mon groupe de survivant. Je vivais seule, j'avais prévue de rentrer dans l'université de la ville c'est pour ça que je m'y étais installée. Je possédais une petite maison, avec peu de pièce mais ça me suffisais, elle est totalement détruite à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai rencontré la deuxième personne de mon groupe, Jefferson , quand les attaques ont commencé à s'intensifier, je me baladais en faisant attention à pas croiser de zombies, quand tout une masse c'est jeté sur moi. Il était une bonne dizaine, des femmes, des hommes, et même des gosses, à tous essayer de me bouffer. Une des choses qu'on savait tous des zombies c'est qu'ils nous transmettaient leurs virus en nous mordant, j'essayais tant bien que mal de pas être mordue et de me défendre avec la seule arme que j'avais c'est-à-dire une batte de base-ball en aluminium (super efficace) quand Jeff' est arrivait et m'as sauvée. Je sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait, il aurait pu me laisser crever, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'étais le seul être vivant qu'il est vu depuis des jours, en tout cas il a débarqué avec sa tronçonneuse et les a tous décapités, il y avait du sang partout, j'ai faillit vomir mais au moins j'étais vivante. Après cet incident, j'ai fait connaissance avec lui , même s'il est pas si bavard et on a décidé qu'en restant ensemble on avait plus de chance de rester en vie. J'ai pris toute la nourriture et les boissons que je pouvais et j'suis partie m'installer avec lui. On savait que de toute façon rester dans sa maison était provisoire, à un moment ces saloperies aller être trop nombreuses et on devrait bouger. Ce moment est arrivé plutôt qu'on le pensait, environ une semaine après qu'on est commencé à cohabiter, on a vu une vingtaine de ces choses déambuler dans la rue. On a pris de quoi survivre pour une semaine, on a volé une voiture et on est parti de là.

_Pdv d'une survivante, nom connu : June._

Avant que tout cela commence moi, June, j'étais une lycéenne de 18 ans comme les autres. J'avais la vie dont toutes les filles pourraient rêver, une tonne d'amis, les meilleurs parents du monde –qui même malgré leurs travails importants (Papa était médecin, ma mère elle psychologue) trouvaient toujours du temps pour moi- et le petit ami parfait (Drew que je fréquente depuis plus d'un an ). Mais un jour alors que nous étions en plein cour de math, un élève a sauté à la gorge du professeur et l'a mordu. Il s'est tourné vers nous et l'on a bien vu qu'il n'était plus humain désormais. Il a sauté sur une pompom girl et a commencé à la manger. J'étais en état de choque mais Drew m'a tiré par la main et c'est mis à courir. C'était affreux toute la ville était contaminée. On a réunis le peu de vêtements confortables qu'on avait ainsi que des vivres non périssables, autant de bouteilles d'eau qu'on pouvait ainsi que quelque arme. Étant donné que Drew est un sportif il m'a confié sa batte de baseball, quant à lui, il à pris sa crosse de hockey fétiche et on a pris la fuite. Au départ on était un groupe de 5. Réunissant Moi, Drew , mes parents et Jake le meilleur ami de Drew. Seul moi et Drew avons réussis à traverser la ville, on perdu de vu mes parents alors que l'on se faisait entourés par les non-vivants, dieu seul sait ce qui leurs est arrivés et s'ils sont en vie. Quant à Jake… qu'il repose en paix, il a été mordu alors qu'il faisait un combat corps à corps avec un zombie. J'entends encore ses cris. Après avoir survécu à la traversée de Weirdon Valley ,on avait trouvé refuge dans un hangar à l'étage , les zombies sont tellement peu évolués mentalement qu'ils ne savent pas grimper les échelles. Cependant nous ne pouvions pas rester là éternellement, nous commencions à manquer d'eau. Nous avons donc décidé, après avoir passé une semaine là-bas, de se diriger vers l'autoroute histoire de rejoindre une autre ville. Nous partions de nuit, l'autoroute était déserte aucun signe de vie. Le soleil commencé à se coucher et l'on avait alors entendu des bruits de moteurs. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avait plus entendu le bruit d'une voiture et bon dieu ce que ce son m'avait manqué. Cela me rappelé mon ancienne vie quand mon père me conduisait à l'école ou encore mes cours de conduite désastreux en sa présence. Il me mettait tellement la pression qu'un jour j'ai bien failli percuter un arbre ! On s'est donc arrêté sur le bord de la route, nous étions sur nos gardes vu que nous ne savions pas si ces gens nous voulaient du bien ou plutôt le contraire. Pendant notre périple en ville nous avions vu des humains s'entretuer pour des vivres, comme quoi certains sont capable du pire pour survivre. Bientôt une voiture noire s'arrêta à notre hauteur…


End file.
